world of white bandages
by koopinator20
Summary: its a diminsonal or a multiverse of the story but different obiviosly enjoy hope its good
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or the characters the anime belongs to its rightful owner or creator.

For the record if I did own naruto things like dimensions or other things in TV would be different I hope you enjoy the story this is the main dimensional.

This is my fictional story; i hope it is in the guidelines of the creators.

Bandages with white

The character wakes up and memory's everything that happened. He memory's his family in the house, his brother, sister, dad, and mom dyeing in the flames of his house. His whole body was cover with white bandages covering head, to toe the doctors say ' he is lucky to survived, his whole skin got 2nd degree burns, not that bad but he will had to remain in the hospital for a month, his skin will be fix in two months. He can walk but not for this day. The next day at 11:00 am the character walks outside and then for a hour he comes back and eats bronchi, mac and cheese, and also some milk. Then at 2;14 the character goes outside and then find a blue, round small looking watch object, he grabs it but doesn't seem to work. Then he gets pulled in the air and object floats away with him, he flies out to another world and thinks I must be another world because I was in a cave and now a forest. He then grabs the object, and moves a bit of bandages to the side and puts the object on his wrist, the character says" it must be cause of you and now I might need you for whatever mess I'm in. when he puts the object on the notices the object started working. He then starts messing with the object and then accident presses something down, then transforms him into a creature looking like a creature wearing bandages around his entire body. He then walks and notices the leaf sign building board, he then walks past two guards and a dog. And they look at him, they think he is a guy who must have been badly wounded, so they let him go in. he walks down one of the paths, he then sees people are looking at him he then thinks wait isn't that popular anime call Naruto and memories. He then walks to a location with a couple of boards are standing up, he then sees a girl laying her head with arms wrapped around like a pillow, he then sees a couple of boys in chairs staring at her drooling, looking at where her breast are at, then the boys walk up to try to touch her breast, the character sees this and grabs the girl and carries her by back, he then runs off. The boys showing an angry face with wanting to touch got angry. The character carries the young girl with him, he thinks where to go. While he walks the people stare at him carrying the young girl, the character takes her somewhere safe he then checks her face and then he realizes that she looks like Hanabi but older and more mature, he thinks her dad probably is wondering where she is at. He then sees a Hyuuga person he says "to give me my mistresses or I will get the Hokage you kidnapper." The character then quickly runs off with Hanabi and memory's where to go to take Hanabi back home and then runs super speed and gets there, Hiashi then sees him the character says" your daughter was sleeping at the ice cream place I return her to you." And the character puts her down then runs off. The character runs off and gets surrounded by black watch ninjas then the character transforms back to human form. The black watch capture the character and take him to the lady Tsunade to ask him who he is. The character knows he's in trouble, lady Tsunade asks "you answer me to you kidnapped one of the Hyuuga child Hanabi." The character replies "that I know I'm in trouble so there's no point." The black watch comes back with information from the witnesses the iceman saw that a couple of boys tried to touch Hanabi and I think they were goanna do something do something but I don't know what but they were looking at Hanabi with perverted eyes. So lady Tsunade says did you know what they were goanna do the character replies "that they were going to tried to touch Hanabi breasts, or do something perverted. She then says your free to go, but asks who are you, and can you take off the bandages. The character replies "I can't do that my body was badly burned in a fire. So my skin would look pretty burned. Lady Tsunade then asks "where are you from". The character says "I'm from another world I got transported by a portal I think that this thing created. But it seems to be quite useful. I think it only works there or not." Lady Tsunade asks "so you're from another world how I can I trust that your from another world." The character takes off an ID badge from the hospital he came from. It said United States, Missouri hospital lady Tsunade then looks "surprised and thinks "I never seen a place with a name like that. She's then says" so you are what is it like?" the character replies" that its earth, we eat food, had machines, video games, anime, multiply countries around the world, we had ships and not wooden, we had missiles, nuclear weapons, but no ninjas that can use so-called Justus, but we had a TV show of your world its call Naruto.

I hope this fall in the guidelines I use knowledge from my English teacher to describe appearance, clothes, how it was, what color and how it looked, for the story, and help with building the story. I thought of plenty of stories or dimensions, or call multiverses, you can check it or research it. Beware Missouri is what I use for the location, I chose Missouri at random


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or the characters the anime belongs to its rightful owner or creator.

For the record if I did own naruto things like dimensions or other things in TV would be different I hope you enjoy the story this is the main dimensional.

This is my fictional story; i hope it is in the guidelines of the creators.

Bandages with white part 2

The character then explains about his world, how he got there, and about how his parents are dead. Tsuande then asks" so what will you do then." the character responds "I don't really know yet." Then Shizune comes into the room and says" Hiashi would like to speak to you about how a person bring who daughter home." Tsuande then says "let him in." Hiashi comes and asks "Tsuande where is the boy who took care of Hanabi?" Tsuande replies "he's right there." Hiashi then says to the character "I heard about a couple of boys trying to do something to Hanabi and you taking her away from them, but I appreciate you protecting my daughter from them, but people are misunderstanding that your Hanabi's boyfriend and this can damage are reputation for the Hyuga clan, I would say no, but you protected Hanabi, so I need you to pretend your Hanabi boyfriend, I would appreciated it if you go with it for now." The character shows a face saying is you serious. The character looks with a sad look and knows he has no choice but to accept with the way Hiashi showing a serious look. Lady Tsuande says" looks like you got yourself into a problem to start with, with your new life there. Shizune shows a surprised look like she wasn't expecting that. Shizune says" is there another way to solve the problem?" Hiashi responds "will could possibly be a way but there isn't one right now." Hiashi then tells the character to come with him to his house. The character then follows; Hiashi then asks why the character is covered in bandages covering his entire body. The character replies" I been in a house on fire and survived but my family members, and my entire body got second degree burns that burn my skin so badly that it will take months to recovered to regenerate my skin back, so it's better my skin recovered and you don't take off my bandages." Hiashi then replies" ok." The character then follows him and notices some people watching him, the character then hears some people saying things about him carrying Hanabi, and him possibly being the Hyuga girl's boyfriend, the character then thinks I see why now, and how will I get myself out of this one? The character then gets to the Hyuga' house and sees Hinata, Hinata asks "who are you?" the character then tell Hinata who he is and Hiashi then tells Hinata about what happened. Hinata then says" oh I see." Then the character sees Hanabi, she says" thank you, I heard what you done for me but it cause I bad situation for our clan." The character says" I know your dad told me." The character then goes into the house and looks around, Hanabi then asks the character, "I probably shouldn't ask but why do you had bandages covering your entire body?" the character replies " I got burn real bad, where I would had to wait a long time for my skin to regenerate." Hanabi then says "oh, sorry if I offended you." The character replies" its ok, I'm not offended by it; it's not a big deal." Then Hanabi says" my dad said to show you to your room." The character then follows and sees the room notices it looks like it may be a good bed, and a good room. The character then thinks about what to do, and how to solve the problem. Neji then comes to the character and offers the character some tea, the character then says" sorry I don't like tea, but whatever I'll try some and see how it is in this world." The character then drinks it and smiles with a delighted face. The character then says" it's better than my world, Neji then says" I hoped you would, I heard about what you did for Hanabi, but you should have done it." The character then says" what should I done, just let them do something to Hanabi." Neji then says" well no but your now in a hard situation, cause of it." The character then says" well your right about that, but I'll find out what to do." Neji then says Lady Tsuande said you're from another world, is that correct." The character then says" yeah I am." Neji then says" shouldn't be human then?" the character replies" well no cause this is probably a dimension which means from the exact maybe planet but different world like objects, future, time, and people, I'm not sure but that's what I think, I know this is a dimension." Neji then asks" what is your world like?" the character then tells Neji everything he can tell until its dark; the character says" will you know tea in my world I didn't like but there it is good." Then Neji asks" what the object on your arm." the character then says" not sure I got while coming to this world, and I don't how exactly it works, but I got it to do something, and it made me faster than normal. The character then goes to his room, and sleeps. He then wakes up and Hanabi waiting in front of him, the character then shows a look of surprised, and thinks is she trying to do something. Hanabi says" will you go on a date with Me." she says with a blush face. The character then thinks for a split second," is there a reason why, is it cause of the reputation, or cause she wants to?" the character then says" fine." The character then goes to visit Lady Tsunade and sees that Lady Tsuande is busy with people with medical problems; lady Tsuande asks the character what does he wants, and the character says" just checking, but what is going on?" Lady Tsuande then says" will these people had weird medical problems we haven't seen before, wait do you know any of these problems these people are experiencing?" the character then checks the guy's foot and then says" this looks like trench foot from my world, he would have to had been in a lot of water to get it." The character then massages the persons foot, and the says "you need to massage the foot, cause you would had to get the moister out of the feet to get his foot return to normal, if he doesn't massage his feet he would soon lose his toes." Lady Tsaunde says" in your world this already happened?" the character then says" yes it already has, in our world we call it trench foot, this would happened only if your foot was wet for a long time and you don't massage the feet." Lady Tsuande then says" will that's good that you were there then." While at the Hyuga house Hanabi was getting a yellow spaghetti strap dress, and brushes her hair. The character then comes back to the Hyuga house and sees Hanabi, the character then shows a surprised look, like he wasn't expecting Hanabi to be wearing something that looked nice.

I hope this fall in the guidelines I use knowledge from my English teacher to describe appearance, clothes, how it was, what color and how it looked, for the story, and help with building the story. I thought of plenty of stories or dimensions, or call multiverses, you can check it or research it.


End file.
